Betrayal equals Revenge
by D-sama
Summary: When harry is abandoned by the lightside for his new taste in magic. he is captured by voldie and tortured for 2 years. now when he is free, he wants revenge. you pick the shipper! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Tick, tick, tick. The sound of the clock ticking away the hope of the wizarding race drove me to the brink of total insanity. The world was crumbling before my eyes; actually, it was his eyes. the eyes of my mortal enemy. My so-called equal, as those goddamn prophecies foretold. Prophecies are a load of shit. They steered me in the wrong direction.  
  
They made me believe there was hope left for the world, my world, and the world he wanted. Instead those damn prophecies were just one giant and sick joke. He had made them, to throw the light of track. He was willing to sacrifice all his followers, just to see the light prove it's own stupidity.  
  
That's the kind of person voldemort is. In fact, I almost like the guy. Sure, he's killed countless people for the sake of it. Twisted mind, and an obsession with snakes. Poor guy isn't even related to the great bloody git slytherin. Locked away in an invisible room in the corner of nowhere by the dark lords base can do wonders.  
  
I thought of things I would have never thought about if I were free. I some how traced the line of slytherins blood, and found voldemort was not in the line. I don't know how I did it. But I feel something growing inside of me. A strange new power. A snake coiling up ready to strike at my already stone heart.  
  
If I unleashed the snake within, I don't know what would happen. In fact I don't even care. The wizzarding world had betrayed me and left me alone after a battle to be captured. And I still remained loyal to the light. They had some how feared that I would become the next dark lord at the way I battled.  
  
Dark magic has been a great weapon. I tried to tell everyone, it's not the magic that's dark. But the intent of the spell. They wouldn't believe me. They figured it was to close to the great lords philosophy. "There is no good and evil, just those to weak to seek power".  
  
I had found a power. The power was just begging to be released. But I knew I couldn't, if I did, I probably would be the next dark lord. The power was maddening. Though it won't make much of a change. I spent over 2 years locked in this room, tortured until the brink of death.  
  
Not only physically. But mentally. The dark lord had made an even deeper connection to me when I was captured. I could now see, and hear what he is doing. Making me feel completely helpless. I felt every curse he sent towards an innocent child. It burned the inner depths of my soul with guilt. Knowing I had let the wizzarding world down. The only world that brought me in. but I shouldn't feel guilty. They had let me down also. They are no better than the dark lord.  
  
They would leave the only person that wanted to help them most. To die on the battlefield and be captured by the number one person that brought him pain.  
  
But I just want revenge. It's all I want. They deserve it. The light side, and the dark side.  
  
(An: I feel like I'm drifting towards a star wars part of meh right now so don't mind it)  
  
It was almost ironic. The boy, who saved them, quickly became the boy who betrayed them.  
  
He felt a pang of anger course through him. The first emotion he has had in 1 year.  
  
They condemned me to a place worse than the mighty prison its self. The condememed me to this place. Voldemorts castle. Inside of an invisible, sound proof. Walk through dome.  
  
I could not be seen, but I could see. What voldemort seen, and what I saw. It was like tempting a fly to a bowl of fruit but there just happened to be a glass, nearly invisible glass.  
  
The giant, creaky, wall opened up slowly. " Having fun yet Potter?" a cold drawling voice asked from behind him. " I might have a little more fun if you took these binds off of me, and maybe got me a drink or two" I said sarcastically. You'd think after 2 years I'd learn not to smart mouth back to them.  
  
Perhaps I am insane after all. Or maybe it's just my stupid boldness showing its self again. "Curcio!" I heard him yell behind me. I didn't feel anything. I was numb to everything now. I am pretty much invulnerable to curses now, expect for the killing curse, I wonder if the green lantern is some how related to the curse? Yup. I've definitely gone insane.  
  
" Might want to watch your mouth Potter, the Dark lord has asked me to inform you, that you have been given another chance to join our ranks" the death eater spoke.  
  
Ideas rushed into my head. Why haven't I thought of this before? "Fine" The death eater looked at the back of my head with shocked eyes. " Wha.. what?" Honestly, followers of the dark lord my ass. You'd think they'd at least give them some education. Obviously whatever school they came from wasn't enough for them.  
  
He released my binds. Still dumbfounded. What an idiot! The power within me surged again. This time it didn't fade. I grinned at him with a homicidal look. "Argh!!!!" he bellowed out but soon found he couldn't anymore as his tongue had imploded. He started choking on his own blood. His fingers started bending backwards along with his hands and continuing along his arms. The crunches of his bones and squishing sounds as his blood desperately tried to burst out of his arms soon filled the invisible room.  
  
His face became death pale as he soon realized he was going to die. I grinned one more time as the rest of his body started folding up like his arms. He soon burst, as he made on large, floating, bloody piece of human flesh.  
  
It dropped when I was satisfied with a sickening squish on the floor. Revenge was going to be sweet.  
  
I laughed out maniacally into the room soon to be echoed into the forest and the compound as it broke the charms. I felt a surge of fear spark my scar but it only fueled my laughter. Voldemort knew, and he was afraid.  
  
Yes!!! Hah! Mah first dark fic! Will get darker. And will get better! I'm trying to decide whether to put a shipper in this, if so it'll be a Harry Ginny, or a Harry Hermione. You pick as this continues! Thanks! Next chappie commin soon! Guaranteed a continuation to this! 


	2. A new Era

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but there's guna be sum more waits like this one cuz of mah school, mah darn math teacher hates me I swear! It's his fault I'm failing math! Any way heres your long waited chapies! Dun forget to review! Oh yeah btw I switched from 1st view to 3rd view this story is longer going by pov.  
  
Betrayal equals Revenge  
  
"Curcio!"  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
"What! Why isn't it working! Avada Kedarva! Avada Kedar-! No..!"  
  
Crunch  
  
"Weak fools."  
  
"Voldemort! Ohhh Voldemort! Come out and play.! Hehe"  
  
"Potter. how." came a squeaky terrified voice.  
  
"Ahhh, Wormtail.isn't it my favorite traitor of them all" Harry's voice said with true glee.  
  
Wormtail cowered behind the empty throne chair, visibly shaking. Harry almost skipped over to him with sadistic happiness in his eyes. "Hello there, came out to play too? Let play."  
  
Wormtail's body lifted itself into the air and froze several feet above the ground. "Please.p p p please.. Harry my boy.don't do this."  
  
Snap  
  
"AHHHH! My Hand!!!" wormtail shrieked as his silver hand fell to the floor with a clunk.  
  
" Your boy am I? Is that what you were thinking when you let He-who-is-to- afraid-to-fight-me kill my parents? Is that what you were thinking when you let Belltrax kill Sirius!  
  
Snap  
  
Snap  
  
"AHHH!!! Please Harry." wormtail stared at his legs on the ground. "Good bye traitor."  
  
Squish  
  
Wormtails head rolled onto the floor squished from the side.  
  
"You know something Riddle! Your pathetic!" Harry shouted, than laughed. "Who knew you'd be afraid of little old me! Come out now Riddle!" Harry shouted again growing impatient.  
  
An echo of footsteps attracted Harry's attention to behind him. "Bout time riddle, I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to show"  
  
"How." Voldemort's trembling voice came from behind. "How? Because of you!"  
  
(An: this may ruin it but I'm guna add a lil songfic in here that goes with this part.)  
  
Wait another minute. Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me.  
  
"Our little meeting out on the field some how woke a part of me up riddle, a secret power you thought you alone possessed." Harry whispered turning around.  
  
I'm alive and still kickin'. What you see I can't see and maybe  
  
"What are you talking about Potter, I alone posses every spell, power, anything! Known to wizarding kind or to man!"  
  
"Well didn't I just prove you wrong?" Harry grinned. Voldemort's eye's flashed with furry, "Shut up Potter! Die like your mother and father! Avada Kederva!"  
  
You'll think before you speak.  
  
The flash of blinding green light was nulled as it hit Harry's body. "You see voldemort, back when the founders were around. They were impervious to almost every spell, except if it was cast by another founder." Harry started circling voldemort slowly grinning as the snake like eye's of voldemort showed a small trace of worry and fear.  
  
"And it seems to me, you're not a descendant of a founder. That's how I survived you when I was a wee little baby. You woke up a large part of my powers each time we met. I am the true descendant of Salazar Slytherin! You my dear dark wimp, you are just a strong wizard with a vast knowledge of spells"  
  
I'm alive for you. I'm awake because of you.  
  
"No! that's not true!" voldemort shrieked in denial. "Hehehe, how wonderful is this. Not so high and mighty now are you Tom" Harry said with glee as he sat down on voldemort's empty throne seat.  
  
"How do you know anyway? We locked you in that room for two years!" Voldemort's voice said again with pure denial again. "I'm the heir of slytherin, I can use magic in ways others cant. Hard to believe I discovered all this just about 2 days ago when I first broke out of the room."  
  
"But tell me Voldemort how come you didn't run." He searched the ex-dark lord's eyes and found the truth "I see you couldn't, I guess I cased a anti apriation ward around here without even knowing it."  
  
I'm alive I told you. I'm awake swallowing you  
  
The ex-dark lord was speechless while Harry grinned from the throne seat. "I guess your time is up Tom. My new era will take your place!  
  
Take another second. Turn your back on me and make believe that  
  
you're always happy.  
  
Snap  
  
"No." voldemort said as his arm got twisted into circles and tore off.  
  
Snap  
  
Voldemort was now retching on the ground in pain as if under the pain curse.  
  
It's safe to say you're never alive. A big part of you has died  
  
and by the way, I hope you're satisfied.  
  
Voldemort's body started floating in the air now. "Good bye Tom Marvolo Riddle, it was a pleasure." Harry whispered with pure happiness in his voice.  
  
Voldemorts eyes flashed with anger a final time. "I didn't want to die this way."  
  
Rip  
  
His lifeless body parts got torn apart Voldemort's body and were scattered across the room.  
  
Harry grinned with incomplete satisfaction "Time for the Light side."  
  
He lifted the Anti Apriation shield letting the survivors escape. "A good chase is always fun, see you soon Serverus."  
  
Tearing it back unveiling me.  
  
Taking a step back so I can breathe.  
  
Hear the silence about to break.  
  
Fear resistance when I'm awake.  
  
That was Godsmack's shorter version of Awake! Anyway the hunt is on! The remaining death eaters and the lightside have a new 18 year old Harry to face! Expect new chapter some time next month or this month.  
  
Buwahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahaaaaaaaahhahahaahha! 


End file.
